


Aftermath

by space_is_suffocating



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, its barely anything i still thought it be better to tag it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating
Summary: He supposed it wasn't fair. Out of all the destruction Zhan Tiri had caused, why take the two people Rapunzel couldn't seem to live without. No it wasn't fair that Varian was the last one standing but with Rapunzel a broken wreck, he would do what ever he could to heal her emotional scars. He wouldn't let her make the same mistakes he did, even if Eugene and Cass' shoes seem too big to fill.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Lance Strongbow & Varian, Rapunzel & Lance Strongbow, Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo Im ready to become the most hated writer in this fandom. In all seriousness, this is straight up a Varipunzel fic, not a fan of the ship, all good continue on your merry way, no harm done. And because I know people will throw a fit if I don't mention this, when it becomes romantic, he is an adult.  
> The tags say character death but it's not permanent its just for the drama ;) If you love angsty drama then please enjoy!

She wallows and wails most days and Varian could hardly blame her. 

The battle of Zhan Tiri had been long and perilous, one that had finally ended the magic of the Sundrop Flower and Moonstone for good. With it however, a price, a price that seemed too heavy and unforgiving. In order for the Moonstone to finally be destroyed its bearer must die. It had already made Cassandra weak and as much as Rapunzel had pleaded for her to live, that they'd find another way, nothing could dissuade Cass. The result ended Zhan Tiri's tyrannical reign, a force of explosive magic that blew apart the very ground, wiping out almost half their forces and Varian's automatons. Caught in the blast, Eugene.

Varian knew that was what hurt the most. Rapunzel had lost both her best friend and lover in one moment of blinding magic, never even finding their remains for a proper burial. It was a cruel fate. He couldn't imagine her pain, all Varian could do, was try to comfort and be there for her. Inside he felt so truly helpless.

"Rapunzel." Varian knocks on Rapunzel's door softly, not really expecting a reply. When he enters the room, there she sat in the dark, at her window seat with the moonlight spilling onto her face. It made her look so pale. 

Rapunzel doesn't look in his direction or really acknowledge him at all, just continues to stare blankly out the window. Varian sighs softly moving towards her, taking a seat by her side. He didn't know what to say even after a month. What was there to say?

"I'm sorry..."

That earned a slight inclination of the head from Rapunzel, so he decided to continue.

"Sorry that out of those who didn't survive...I did. Kind of cruel right?" Varian chuckles pathetically, tightening his grasp on his gloved hands.

Her soft voice breaks the silence.

"No...don't say that. Varian you're my only friend left, thank you for staying by my side through all this." She murmurs, forlorn green eyes staring into his own. Rapunzel abruptly falls forward, wrapping her arms around his middle just breaking into heavy sobbing.

Varian hugged her back tightly, resting his head a top of hers. 

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need. I'm not leaving." A statement that was true. Varian hadn't returned home since the battle, it just didn't feel right to with Rapunzel so broken. His father had understood, Varian was seventeen he could do whatever he wanted. He was all Rapunzel had in a way of a friend. Lance had skipped town after learning of Eugene's fate, not having the heart to comfort Rapunzel. Varian scowled at the thought, coward.

"Thank you." Rapunzel's voice shudders, her sobs subsiding. She seemed too tired to cry anymore.

They sit like that for at least an hour before Rapunzel sits up sniffling, brushing away her tears. Varian brushes her ruffled brown hair to lay flat.

"Do you feel you can manage to come eat?" He had tried this every night. Trying to coax her into eating something. He was sure she was sick of it, considering her parents did the same thing. The castle staff didn't even bother to try. Rapunzel only responded to her parents and Varian, barely at that.

"Yeah...I think I need to get out of my room for a while." Rapunzel looks around at the painted walls. "Its too...too many memories." Then her gaze trails to the door. "Will there be many people?"

"No just you and your parents."

"What about you?"

"Im hardly part of the Royal family Rapunzel." Immediately Rapunzel's hand grabs his, fear clear in her eyes.

"No!" She speaks a little too forcefully before calming down and rephrasing. "No...I want..need you there too."

Varian smiles softly, placing his other hand a top of hers.

"If you want me there, I will be there."

Varian sticks to his word, though not being one for promises, he'd always wanted to help people. So, he would do whatever it took to see a glimmer of the old Rapunzel again.


	2. Progress

The castle staff had gotten used to Varian now, a month and a half practically glued to their Princesses side. Her soul surviving best friend.

He supposed they all saw him like an emotional support puppy, not that he cared. If thats what Rapunzel needed him to be, then thats what he was.

Even the King and Queen had grown accustomed to him. Greeting him by name every morning, even contributing in small talk, fascinated by his work and just asking about Rapunzel’s health in general.

The Princess had improved a little, in that she didn’t cry and wail so much anymore, but she was still far from her regular self. Varian wasn’t sure if the old Rapunzel would ever resurface, the wound too large to fully heal. Scars would always remain.

She didn’t laugh or smile, she certainly was never happy. Varian just did what he could. Hug her when she asked, dry her tears when she cried, be there almost every single moment when he wasn’t helping with the repairs and rebuilding of the outer city effected by the battle.

Varian was always busy but it kept his mind off of things. Spending all his time tending to Rapunzel meant he didn’t have to think about his own emotional turmoil on the deaths of his friends.

He just kept his feelings buried and it some what worked.

Theres a turning point. 

It started relatively simple.

Breakfast with the King and Queen. They ate in silence as always. No one really sure of what to say. But what made this one different was that Pascal and Ruddiger were permitted to join. A huge mistake.

Raccoon’s were naturally mischievous no matter how sweet Ruddiger could be. His instincts were hard to deter. 

In the middle of silence, a bird chirps softly, an apple hung in its beak by the stem. One of the raccoons favourite snacks.

Ruddiger jumps from his spot on the ground by Varian straight onto the table cloth, pulling it down with his claws as he climbs up. It sends dishes and food flying, fruit bowl all over Varian, orange juice at the Queen and milk onto the King making his beard look almost white.

Ruddiger uses the Kings head as a platform to bound up into the tree, stealing the apple from the squawking bird.

The table is left in disarray, scattered food and cutlery everywhere.

Varian just stares gobsmacked at the King and Queen, the former who was glaring hard. He finally found his voice and went to apologise profusely but is interrupted by loud giggling.

Varian turned to his side to see Rapunzel laughing. Something she had not done since the battle. She snorts and giggles, crying with pure joy at the absurd situation, picking out a strawberry from Varian’s messed up hair.

Varian can’t help but laugh too, Rapunzel’s giggles too infectious. He wasn’t even sure if he was laughing in joy or relief.

The King and Queen laugh too, tears rolling down their cheeks which Varian thinks are because theres hope. That their little girl would be okay, and she could heal.

The silent meals end there.

The next month is a little easier. Varian does whatever he can to make Rapunzel smile or laugh.

It meant purposely making a few of his experiments explode colourful dye onto himself, but it was worth it for the giggles it earned.

She was a little more lively, actually going outside to help Varian with the clean up effort. Talking to citizens who were all overjoyed to see her. She let them shower her in gifts and adoration, an endless smile on her face.

Varian loved that her green eyes had at least some of their sparkle back.

She paints again, starting out small. 

It was a picture of Varian actually, on the wall of her bedroom. Her reasoning being that she had realised she didn’t actually have any artwork of him on there.

Varian was flattered no matter the reason, but on the inside he thought she wanted to paint things that drew her attention away from Eugene and Cassandra.

He could deal with that.

They spent everyday together, which is why it was harder when Varian decided he had to return to Old Corona. Things started to go down hill from there.

Truth was the cleanup effort was almost complete, they didn’t really need Varian around for it anymore. He mostly spent his time with Rapunzel doing what ever she wanted, and now that she was beginning to be her old self again, she didn’t need him as much. Rapunzel was spending time with others which was great, but Varian was getting restless. He likes to do things, keep his hands busy or work on the next project. His lab was in Old Corona will all his projects and his dad was surely missing his presence.

Perhaps three months was enough in the Capital.

“What are you doing?”

Rapunzel’s voice startles Varian as he turns away from his packing.

“Oh...Im packing to head back home. I bet my Dad isn’t used to Old Corona not being blown up every two seconds.” Va rian jokes lightly, tying the string of his bag up tight.

Rapunzel’s eyes well up with tears and she bolts to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

She sobs, for the first time in a long time.

“Rapunzel whats wrong?”Varian asks shocked and in panic.

“Don’t leave me. Everyone always leaves me...I can’t.....I can’t loose you too.”

Varian brushes her hair soothingly, hoping to calm her hiccuping sobs.

“Rapunzel you’re not loosing me. Im just returning home. You know I live in Old Corona with my Dad. That doesn’t mean Im gone forever.”

“You’ll be an entire days ride away! Thats too far. I don’t want you so far away. Move here, live in the Capital.”

She looks up to him, green eyes desperate and pleading.

“The townsfolk love you, they need you to fix things, make lives easier for them. You’re eighteen soon right, I can officially make you Royal Engineer, you could make a life here.”

Varian’s eyes widen in surprise at her offer. She was giving him the opportunity to live his dream. Using his passion to make lives easier for those around him. Plus the materials and pay they could offer him here in the Capital could set him up for life. It was an honest dream. 

“Okay...but I still need to go to Old Corona to talk to my dad, tell him of my plans.”

Rapunzel immediately pulls away, wiping her tears with her palms.

“Let me come with you. I can tell your Dad about the offer, help convince him.”

Varian gives her a soft smile.

“Okay. I don’t see why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 4am here and I can’t sleep :( rip


	3. Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right all 10 Varipunzel stans, the romance is starting ;)

Varian celebrates his 18th birthday in Old Corona with his dad and Rapunzel, preparing for his permanent move to the Capital.

He had a lab and place to live all ready waiting for him. It was just getting all the equipment packed that mattered, and saying goodbye to his dad, with promises of visits both ways.

As the wagon is ready to go, Varian gives his dad a tight hug.

“Im proud of you son. Go live your dream.”

“Thanks Dad, I love you.”

Quirin turns to Rapunzel.

“Princess, take care of my son.”

She smiles softly.

“Don’t worry Sir, we look after each other.”

Quirin is satisfied, giving a firm nod and then they’re off. To move forward and Varian can tell thats what Rapunzel is finally doing, moving forward.

Varian had been in Corona for a year, now nineteen when things start to resemble normalcy.

He had a new routine to stick to.

Every morning he still ate with the Royals, them being so used to having him around that they insist.

Then its off to work. 

Monty had asked for a taffy pulling machine as his arms were getting too stiff to perform the task. Atilla wanted a bigger oven. Feldspar was adamant that a new cooling system be introduced into his shop as it got hot throughout the day. One of Rapunzel’s hand maidens had surprised him with a more personal request. A tea that prevented pregnancy, not unheard off but not common, Varian had had to do a lot of research into herbs for that one. Why she didn’t just ask the Royal Physician he’d never know, but it worked and now basically every week he had women coming to him to buy tea.

The townsfolk always paid him well for his services, and it was worth it for their amazed expressions and thankful smiles at whatever creation he had made for them. It felt good to be appreciated for his oddities instead of scorned.

After some work was done he and Rapunzel would spend lunch together, then do whatever activity she had decided for that day. Usually art related or just spending time in the town.

He’d do more research and personal projects at night with Ruddiger before crashing to sleep and doing it all over again the next day.

It was a good life and he couldn’t ask for more.

Rapunzel had fit nicely into her own routine, now only having fits of melancholy sadness few and far between. 

She was at peace with the loss of Cass and Eugene, just happy to think of the good moments.

Though Varian never brought them up. He still after these two years hadn’t really had time to process the grief himself, just bottled it up for Rapunzel’s sake.

Varian’s surprised one night when Rapunzel herself decides to bring it up.

“Varian, do you miss them?”  She’s sitting legs crossed on his work bench staring out the window at the stars.

Varian stops tinkering for a moment.

“Of course I do.”

“You just never mention them.”  She treads carefully with those words, likely trying to spare her own feelings rather than his.

“People deal with their grief differently.”

Varian shrugs, wishing the conversation would change, just trying to focus on his work.

Theres a pause.

“Did you ever give yourself time to mourn?”

“Rapunzel I don’t want to talk about this!”  Varian snaps annoyed turning to facing her and instantly regretting as her expression saddens.  He sighs, trying to hold his emotions together.

“Look...Im sorry...”

Rapunzel only pulls his head to her chest and strokes his hair softly.

“Its okay to feel. You didn’t let yourself because you were helping me, but now let me help you.”

Varian tries not to let the dam break, but the next thing he knows tears are falling down his face and he’s silently crying in Rapunzel’s embrace.

It was a mixture of mourning and relief. He could finally just feel for a bit and that was okay.

It had gotten to the point where Varian knew all the castle staff by name, and even in most circumstances, knew them enough to even be considered acquaintances.

Faith, Rapunzel’s new Lady in Waiting for the past few years, was one he didn’t know all that well. Which was weird because he saw her the most. She was Varian’s age, but very quiet and always shied away from him when he tried to start conversation.

He wasn’t sure why. Faith would stutter and flush a bright red, before letting out a squeak and running away. When she couldn’t run away because of her duties she’d just avoid eye contact.

Today however something must be different.

Varian and Faith were both standing back politely at a banquet while Rapunzel mingled. Varian was there for two reasons. First, he was the Royal Engineer so most people liked to ask about his work and plans for future projects. The other was as Rapunzel’s emotional support, he was to sweep in if she froze up or an insensitive question was asked. As he looked on, currently Rapunzel seemed okay, happy even.

“You uh....look very nice.” Faiths voice was so quiet, Varian barely registered she said anything.

He just sort of stared at her blankly until his brain kickstarted. 

“Oh! Uh thank you Faith.”

He looked back towards where Rapunzel was. The air was awkward.

He supposed he should have complimented her back but he had left it too long and she was wearing the same thing as always so maybe she’d see it as an insult? Varian wasn’t very good at new social interaction, but Faith was trying and he could appreciate that. He’d try too.

“The party is lively.”Faith tries again.

“Yeah, Rapunzel looks at ease, which is good.”

“Its sweet. Everything you’ve done for her.”Faith looks to Rapunzel, warmth in her eyes. “I couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been to pull her from that state.”

“Well she’s my best friend. I’d do anything for her.”

“Thats whats so great about you, you’re always so kind and compassionate.” Faith was flushing a bright red, avoiding eye contact.

“Not to mention so smart and very... cute.”

The more Faith rambled the more he started to piece the puzzle together. Varian didn’t want to seem self absorbed, but there was a high possibility Faith had a crush on him.

That had never happened before. 

“I had no idea you thought so highly of me.”

“Oh everyone does!”Faith blurts nervously. “W ho wouldn’t?”

“Most people who knew me as a kid. I was not popular back then.” Varian’s  joking remark earned a giggle from her and he couldn’t help but smile. Wow, he could do this. He could flirt and maybe something could come from it.

“Hey, do you think maybe sometime we could...”

Before Faith could finish her sentence, Rapunzel sweeps in, her smile had an edge to it. To Varian it seemed kind of forced.

“You two seem to be having fun over here. Ive never seen you talk before.”

Varian tipped his head in confusion. Why did she seem so tense? Perhaps someone had said something to upset her.

“Well since we spend so much time together, I thought we should at least have a conversation.”  Varian joked light heartedly.

He wasn’t sure if Rapunzel heard his response because she just comes closer and wraps her arms around his. “ Dance with me?”

Her eyes finally show some sincerity so Varian relaxes. “O f course.”

Rapunzel presses a soft kiss to his cheek and drags him off to the dance floor without a chance to say goodbye to Faith. 

What Varian hadn’t realised was how quiet Faith had become, because he didn’t see the warning look Rapunzel had shot her Lady in Waiting when she kissed him.

Faith didn’t talk to him much after that.


	4. The Festival of Hearts

At twenty, Varian had never been in a relationship. He only came to that realisation as the Festival of Hearts approached.

Truthfully the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that he didn’t care. Rapunzel was his main focus, she made him happy. 

The Festival of Hearts in the past three years had been a particular sore spot for Rapunzel. What once brought her joy only reminded her of the love she lost.

This year however, she seemed excited again, by the decorations, the couples. She seemed hopeful and Varian loved that. He loved her smile and her childlike wonder as they decorated the castle together.

He realised the past few years of hardship had been worth it. 

Their friendship was the strongest it had ever been, the result of many years just being constantly around each other.

She relied on him and he relied on her.

It was perfect.

“Varian! Those flowers are gorgeous.”

Rapunzel squealed excitedly at the bundles in his arms.

Creations of his own, rainbow and ombre flowers. It was simple science to him but easily impressed everyone else. He hates to boast but they were beautiful.

“I thought they would be a great decoration for the festival.”

The King and Queen who were helping with the planning came to see what had gotten their daughter so excited.

“You’re brilliant as always.”

Rapunzel compliments earning a confident grin from Varian.

“I know.”He teases, before noting that she was wearing a blue dress. One that was the same shade as the streak in his hair. Varian had never seen her in that colour before, as she always preferred shades of purple or pink. He was curious about the sudden change but decided it looked beautiful none the less, complimenting her brunette hair. It just needed a little something.

Varian pulled a flower of the same colour from his bunch and tucked it behind her ear.

“A gift for my Princess.”

Rapunzel’s cheeks flush as she gently touches the flower in her hair.

“This is for me?”

“Of course.”Varian chuckles handing the rest of the flowers to the castle staff for decoration.

“The most beautiful woman should have the most beautiful things”

Rapunzel steps forward and kisses the corner of his mouth, something that makes Varian’s heart jolt. They had shared platonic kisses many times before, but this seemed much more intimate.

“Thank you.”She murmurs, a look he could not decipher in her eyes.

The King and Queen just share a smirk between each other and for the first time, Varian felt utterly lost.

Rapunzel is pulled away by her Lady in Waiting Faith with a quick goodbye. Other things needed to be attended to he guessed.

Her eyes didn’t leave his until she was physically out of the room. The aura in the air was thick with some kind of tension, it made Varian’s spine tingle. It was not an unpleasant feeling. 

Varian jumps startled as a soft hand touched his shoulder. It was the Queen, her smile soft.

“You know, you’ve become quite the handsome young man.”

That was a weird conversation starter. Varian just managed to stutter out,  “Thank you?”

“Well liked by the public, compassionate and kind, all good traits for a future husband.” The King continues.

It felt like they were circling him like sharks. Were they implying that he marry?

“Truth be honest with work and spending time with Rapunzel, I haven’t given much thought to marriage.”

“We think its about time you did.”

They both remark without anymore context, before leaving hand in hand.

Varian tried to shrug off the weird encounter, but it stuck to his mind all day.

“How was the festival?”

Varian shrugged as Rapunzel laid by his side on her bed.

“Truth be honest, Im so busy working I don’t see much of it.”

“You did a wonderful job on the fireworks this year. I don’t know how you manage to do it.”

She rolls to her side, resting her head against his.

“A lot of setting myself on fire in my lab.”That earns a soft chuckle from Rapunzel.

They settle into comfortable silence for a moment before she presses a soft kiss to his neck, making Varian freeze up.

Second intimate gesture of the day.

He turns to face her, green eyes soft with adoration.

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

“No, I can’t say you have.”He responds, voice thick and heart erratic.

“You’ve stayed with me all these years, comforted me when I did nothing but cried. Found excuses to make me smile and laugh. I feel comfortable spending the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you.”

She pushes a kiss to his lips this time, and Varian instantly responds by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him.

He pulls away from the kiss as realisation dawns on him.

“Oh...your parents were trying to tell me to marry you.”

Rapunzel giggles, scrunching up her nose.

“For someone so intelligent you really have your oblivious moments.”

He only laughs in response before pulling her into another string of kisses.

Healing takes time, but it was worth it to see what kind of people you were at the end of it.

He would never have imagined being in this position a few years ago.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

A month later, Rapunzel proposed to Varian during a Royal Banquet, in front of a lot of people.

He was an embarrassed spluttery mess, but managed to get out the important, ‘yes I will marry you’

Many seemed relieved that their Princess was finally marrying. She was twenty four, already considered past the time she should of married and had children.

And she may not be with her first true love but at least she was happy.

Thats all Varian wanted, to make her happy.

The King and Queen were especially ecstatic, which made sense since Varian figured out they had definitely been pushing him towards her.

In fact most of the town had been under the assumption he and Rapunzel were already romantically involved, four years practically glued to the hip was probably to fault.

Quirin had been one of the people at the dinner, he was Lord of the Old Corona region and was there to represent.

He did not know that his son would get engaged on the spot and to the Princess herself of all women.

He had actually shed a tear radiating an air of pride as he gave Varian a bone crushing hug.

Overall it had been a good night, until the next day when he was immediately swept into a whirlwind of responsibilities.

“You’re going to be a part of the Royal Family, Husband to the Queen and father of future Princes and Princesses.”

The King had told him with a note of seriousness over breakfast that morning.

“There is much for you to learn. Many things will be expected of you.”

Varian hadn’t really known what he thought was going to happen after the proposal but if this was what was expected of him, then he would do what he must. All for Rapunzel and their future life together. 

“Lucky Im a fast learner Your Highness.”

The Queen smiles excitedly.

“Theres no need to worry Varian, we’re here to help you adapt. Most things you already know from being with us for so long, and please its Frederick and Arianna now.”

It was all fittings and wedding planning from then on. Even when doing his normal work, his customers all badgered him with questions which Varian would blandly answer.

“So does this make you King when Rapunzel becomes Queen?”

“No I’d simply be known as either the Queen’s husband or Prince Consort.”

“But you’d still be considered royalty right?”

“Im marrying into Royalty so yes.”

“Does that mean you’re giving up your position as Royal Engineer.”

“No Im not a trophy husband, I get bored easily.”

People seemed more at ease knowing he would not in fact be giving up his career after getting married.

A few on the Royal Council had scowled at that, but Fredrick, Arianna and Rapunzel all had no problem with it. Most of the work he did these days was extremely important for the kingdom anyway.

Varian was also studying in the medical field after the tea took off with all the women in Corona.

He wanted to know how to infuse alchemy with it, making more serums to heal instead of hurt like the truth potion from his youth. It helped to be able to treat his own self inflicted wounds from experiments. (Fear of blood, long overcome)

Those were all things he was not giving up, just because he was married. 

Rapunzel didn’t expect him to and Varian adored her for that. 

It still seemed to good to be true. 

There was an ugly thought in the back of his mind that something would go wrong eventually, as most things did in his life. Varian’s overwhelming excitement and happiness for married life overshadowed that thought, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things seem to be going fast, its for a reason. The main meat of this story happens after they’ve established their lives together. Think of these chapters as one really long introduction ;)


	5. Too Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for hella married fluff. Like tooth rotting fluff ;)

Varian was twenty one, blissfully married for a year when Rapunzel started to get very sick.

At first he was concerned. Maybe this was that sinking feeling that wouldn’t leave finally catching up. However the more he just watched her, the small details he started to pick up.

Rapunzel’s face filled out a little more, the smell of food often making her vomit. Varian also noted the lack of corsets in her dresses, instead favouring the more free flowing kind.

He doesn’t say anything after coming up with his conclusion, just waits for her to make the first move, and she does.

Varian’s almost 100% certain she knows that he knows.

Its not until Rapunzel excitedly pulls him into one of the castles many lavish rooms and asks, ‘What colour should we paint the nursery?’ that he could finally express joy and relief.

“Yellow.”

“Gender Neutral.”  Rapunzel agrees with a smile that scrunches up her nose. It was a habit that Varian found entirely adorable. “ We think so much alike.”

“Thats what I love about us.”  He gently wraps his arms around her waist, pushing a soft kiss to her temple.

He could think of no one better to have a family with. 

Often with his career, Varian worked late, well into the night. It was a habit he never quite broke from his youth. Once he was invested in something, he worked endlessly until it was finished.

But once you’re married, other things distract you and bring you back to reality, as Varian had learnt from experience.

He was sitting crosslegged in the middle of their bed, hair ruffled from constantly running his hands through it, and shirt half unbuttoned as he had started to undress for bed and then had a eureka moment, having to immediately drag out his notes and books. This happened often, his brain always ticking and thinking, that in random moments while doing something menial, he thought of a new concept or had a solution to a problem he was previously stuck on.

Rapunzel had been giving little signals that she wanted him to relax and come lie with her. Like small whines and sighs, or shuffling around in the sheets, in hopes of distracting him. Finally he feels soft arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss pressed against his neck. 

He can’t help but smile.

“Im almost done I promise, you’re so impatient.”

She whines softly, twirling a lock of Varian’s hair.

“Its not my fault, the baby wants attention.”

Varian turns his head to look into Rapunzel’s eyes as she rests her chin on his shoulder, pouting.

“The baby wants attention? Or my wife does?”

“You’re wife is carrying your baby its one in the same.” Rapunzel says in a matter of fact tone.

“Pleeeaaase.”She whines again, pressing more kisses to his neck and reaching to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

“Okay okay.” He laughs softly pulling away to place all the books back on his desk.

She giggles with glee at her triumph and wiggles back to her spot in the bed, getting back under the sheets. 

Varian shrugs off the rest of the shirt she had been so persistently trying to get off before and crawls into bed by her side.

Rapunzel hums in satisfaction, snuggling to his side and resting her head on his chest, against where his heart was, soothed by the beating. Varian instinctively ran a hand over the swell of her stomach. 

“You know Ive spend my whole life trying to create new things, and it will never compare to the miracle of the new life we made together. Sometimes I can barely believe it.” He whispers softly into her hair.

Rapunzel places a hand over his, a smile on her lips.

“I hope they’re just like you. You’re dark hair, your blue eyes. You brought me back from a very dark place, you saved me. They’ll be a little reminder of that.”

Truthfully, he wanted their child to be just like her because even if she constantly emphasised that he saved her, it was entirely the other way around.

Some months later, Varian stood on the balcony beside Rapunzel who addressed the Kingdom, Princess Juno nestled in his arms.

Whenever he worked among the common people (felt weird to say that, because once upon a time he was just a commoner too) they would ask and gush about his daughter, even more ecstatic when he walked around town with her.

“She looks so much like you.” They would coo, offering gifts.

It was true, Juno had his darker hair and his tanner skin tone than Rapunzel. Her eyes were green with hint of blue in certain light. Her nose and face shape was definitely all Rapunzel. Juno was just a very cute baby and won over all that saw her.

Of all the things Varian could create this was the greatest.

“Your Papa needs to bring you back when you’re a little older and you can have all the candy you want.”  Monty coos, Quinn giggling as he pinches her cheek.

While the old man was not fond of Rapunzel at all, he tolerated Varian and adored Juno. 

The older man looked to Varian with a warm smile. “Yo u make a great Prince.” 

Now thats a compliment he’s never gotten before. “Th ank you Monty, Im flattered.”

Varian knew the townsfolk loved him because of what he did for them as Royal Engineer but it was heartwarming to hear they respected him after all that had happened in his past. Good things do happen to those who make mistakes.

As Varian enters his lab there was a distinct sound of rustling.

That could only be one thing.

Bending down to look under his desk, he grins at the mop of black hair peaking out from one of the crates.

Varian stands and dramatically sighs. “I guess its time to dispose of all these old parts.”

He lightly taps the side of the crate with his boot, causing a high pitched giggle. The crate tips forward and out tumbles his four year old daughter.

She looks up at him with a sheepish smile.

“What did I tell you about playing in the lab?”

Juno tilts her head to the side, pouting and flashing her signature puppy dog eyes. “B ut Papa, I want to play!”

“The lab is not a place for troublesome little girls.” V arian tries and fails to scold her. He couldn’t when she looked so damn cute all the time.

He effortlessly scoops her up from the ground, resting her on his hip. “ But we can play somewhere else.”

Thats gets Juno to perk up again, squealing in delight as he presses an attack of kisses to her chubby cheek.

As Varian heads towards the door, Rapunzel jumps out, her expression wide with excitement and paint smeared all over her arms and face

“Ah there are my loves!” S he grabs his hand. “I have something to show you!”

Rapunzel doesn’t give him time to ask questions as she drags him and Juno to their room.

She proudly leads to them to a finished painting of the three of them together, It was an addition to a long line that was essentially a timeline of events that was their life together.

They were his favourites of all Rapunzel’s artworks, and there were a lot.

“Its beautiful as always.”  Varian compliments, earning a quick kiss from Rapunzel, Juno pulling a face at the action.

She squirms out of his arms not wanting to be so close to her parents when they were being ‘yucky.’ Instead she runs towards Ruddiger who was lazily resting on the widow seat. The old raccoon liked to watch Rapunzel paint. H e chitters in delight at seeing Juno.

“I’ll need to add another addition.”  Rapunzel murmurs to Varian as he watches Juno.

“Hm why?” He a sks distracted before seeing Rapunzel’s hand move to cover her stomach.

A smile makes its way onto his lips. 

“Well Juno did ask for a little brother or sister on her birthday.”

Varian streaked down the hall excitedly, murmuring hasty apologies as he passed maids in the hallway.

They didn’t mind, they knew where he was going.

“How is she?”He asks breathless when he reaches the door to their room.

“She’s perfectly well your Highness.”

The midwife bows, her expression amused.

Good, great! Amazing news. Varian couldn’t keep the grin off his face as be entered the room, Frederick and Arianna crowding around Rapunzel, as she laid in bed, a tiny bundle in her arms.

Rapunzel’s tired expression brightens when she sees him. “W e have a son.”

Varian beelines to her side, taking in the sight of the tiny life nestled in his wife’s arms. Ju st like with Juno, the emotions were overwhelming and his eyes started to water.

“You’re such a softie.”  Rapunzel teases.

“I can’t help it when you make me so irrationally happy.”  Varian holds out a finger to his son, the baby responding by curling his own little chubby fist around it.

“Did you think of any names?”  Arianna asks. 

“Apollo for a boy.”Varian and Rapunzel respond in sync. They did that a lot.

“Apollo, such a beautiful name.” A rianna coos with approval.

The happy moment is interrupted as Stan knocks on the door, his face grave as he enters.

“Beg my pardon for interrupting the Royal family but something needs your immediate attention Princess.”

“Im sure it can wait.”  Arianna frowns in disapproval.

“Its okay, just send it in.”  Rapunzel murmurs.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired” Va rian shared his mother in laws sentiment. Surely whatever it was could wait, especially after Rapunzel just gave birth some hours ago. The small fist around his finger very much a reminder of that.

“Im okay love.” Rapunzel smiles softly, resting a hand on Varian’s cheek affectionately.  She turns to look at Stan.  “Send them in.”

Varian should have known better than to get too content. To think things were finally in his favour, because the person that came through the door, was a very alive Eugene Fitzherbet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is where the actual plot starts, shoutout to DreamingInSilence who predicted this, you’re a real one ;)


	6. The Inevitable Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets crank this angst up

Cassandra knew this was a bad idea. Yet nothing could convince Eugene to change his course. She tried to get him to think rationally.

They had been trapped in Zhan Tiri’s realm for almost ten years, trying every conceivable way to return, and when they finally had, Eugene’s mind was on Corona and Rapunzel.

“A decade is a long time.”

Cassandra warned.

“I know Rapunzel, she’d wait for me.”

He responded determined.

“If she thinks you’re dead and not missing its not fair to expect her to wait.”

As always, Eugene dismissed her concerns and they continued their journey to Corona.

There was a deep dread in Cass’s stomach that she couldn’t describe. Something was wrong. It felt as if whatever they were about to do was going to end terribly.

Stan recognises them and lets them past the gates, but his expression was strangely stoic. It made sense the guard was shocked to see them both alive but there was something else...something like pity.

The dread only built up more and more until Eugene and Cass found themselves before Rapunzel, her parents present, along with another man.

The man Cass realised was Varian after a quick double take. He would have to be around 26 now, looking no where near the teenager she remembered him being.

Varian’s expression however was not a nice one, Cass had never seen someone look so shattered.

Rapunzel was no better, her eyes wide with horror. It was only then that Cass noticed the infant nestled in her arms, then noticed the gold rings on both their left hands.

The clues all fit.

Cass now understands the dread, she and Eugene had royally fucked up in coming here.

Eugene is too estatic to notice.

“Sunshine! Im here, Im alive.”

Varian winces at the nickname, like it physically cut him.

“Eugene.”Cass warns steadily. They shouldn’t have come here. A decade was too long.

Eugene stops abruptly as he finally noticed the baby.

“Whose kid is that?”

“Eugene.”

Cass hisses harshly.

Eugene goes silent for a moment and no one moves. He looks between Varian, Rapunzel and the baby before asking with a deathly quiet voice.

“What is going on here?”

The baby begins to fuss, as if sensing the tension in the air. Rapunzel seems to snap out of her daze, hastily passing her son to Varian, before getting out of the bed and pushing him towards the door.

Varian goes to protest but Rapunzel cuts him off.

“Please just go, we’ll talk about this later.”

He doesn’t argue, just does as Rapunzel says, effectively exiled out of the room as the baby starts to fuss more.

Arianna excuses herself immediately to follow and Frederick does the same.

Then it was just the three of them.

Now what.

Varian paced as he bounced Apollo gently in his arms trying to soothe the babe’s cries. His little cheeks were red and his face was strained. Varian tried to make soothing sounds but could barely hear anything over his own frantic heart.

He couldn’t think straight, this whole situation was giving him a panic attack, and he couldn’t even do anything to help solve it. Cast away from the room, crying son hastily shoved in his arms.

Varian could barely breathe and he fought back tears, glancing down at the infant.

“Apollo please...”He practically begged, continuing to rock, but the baby doesn’t stop.

“He’s upset because you are.”

Varian’s attention snapped to the soft voice near the door, revealing to be Arianna.

“I don’t know what to do.”Varian’s voice cracked, revealing he was about to break.

Arianna holds out her arms, a gesture for Varian to pass Apollo to her. The moment the baby settles against the Queen’s chest, his sobs subside.

But even now that his son was calm, Varian felt no relief. He just collapsed onto the ground, leaning up against the wall. Holding desperately onto the last string that was keeping him from a full mental breakdown.

“Arianna what am I going to do?”

“Varian, you’re panicking and nothing has happened yet.”

“But something will. She just set Apollo and I aside so easily. Is that whats going to happen? I did my time, Im gone now? I was just a replacement for Eugene?”

Arianna doesn’t answer, just brushed away a tear Varian hadn’t even realised rolled down his cheek. That gesture, that kind hearted gesture from the sweetest woman he knew, the mother of wife, is what broke him.

Just letting the tears flow freely, he held his hands over his eyes, curling in to himself.

Theres a soft knock on the door and a tiny voice,

“Papa? Are you there?”

Varian’s head turned to the door as he recognised Juno’s voice. Quickly drying his tears with his hands he cleared his throat to try and sound at least a little normal.

“Just a moment Sweetheart.”

Arianna’s expression is filled with remorse, as she gently sways the baby in her arms.

“Why don’t you take Juno and go out for a bit, get away from here and just breathe.”

Varian nods softly pressing a soft kiss to Apollo’s head and one to Arianna’s cheek. 

“Thank you.”

He straightened his clothes and hair in the mirror, waiting for the redness in his eyes to go down before facing his daughter.

She didn’t need to see his distress, it was his job to protect her from that.

When Varian opens the door Juno is waiting patiently, her green eyes dull with sadness, like she could sense something was wrong. Perceptive for a five year old, she was after all just like him.

“You okay Papa?”

“Im fine Sweetheart, how about we find Ruddiger and go for a walk around town.”

He offers her his hand, which makes her expression brighten.

“Okay!”

People were talking. He could feel the eyes burning into him as he walked with Juno in the square.

They knew. They had seen Eugeneand Cassandra with their own eyes. They were wondering what was going to happen to him. Now that her love was alive and well, what happens to the husband she had simply settled with for all these years. The man she now had two children with.

He wanted to know too.

He thinks he knows the answer, and perhaps they had their suspicions too, because they all held pity in their eyes when they looked at him.

It made his skin crawl, his teeth grit. He didn’t need their pity.

It could all just be paranoia, but his nerves just wouldn’t settle. If someone tried to talk to him he knew he’d snap. 

They must see it too because no one approaches, just stares and for some reason thats worse.

Varian couldn’t break down again, not now, not while he was with Juno.

She didn’t understand, it wasn’t fair to her.

He wouldn’t even know what to say to explain. 

Sorry sweetheart, Mommy doesn’t really love daddy, not like that other man. 

“Papa...are you really okay?”

Juno asks again, not satisfied with his earlier answer. 

“Im okay, I promise.”Varian can’t bring himself to look at her when he answers. She’s a smart girl, she can tell his actions don’t match his words.

“Your hand is shaking.” Juno mumbles sadly, which makes Ruddiger whine and pat her cheek. Something Varian remembered the raccoon doing to him in his youth. He was grateful for his old friend at this moment.

Thats when the realisation hit him. Rapunzel was his best friend. He wouldn’t just loose her as his wife but as the only real friend he’d ever known. 

Suddenly the world was spinning and his breathing was off.

No not now. He couldn’t have a panic attack here.

A firm snap of the fingers in front his face draws Varian from the panic momentarily.

“Your Highness,” Xavier nods his head as a sign of respect, worry in his dark eyes.

“Do you need help?”

“Oh uh....”Varian didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t even realise he was in a conversation, mind just not working.

“Im sorry I can’t think.”

Xavier frowns, but waves over a couple of Castle guards.

“Please escort the Prince back to the Castle.”

“No!”He immediately snapped jerking back. He looked around to realise that every was looking, drawn in by the commotion. He looked to Juno whose expression was frightened.

God what kind of a father was he being right now.

“Take Juno back but I’ll be fine on my own.”

The guards narrow their eyes but don’t argue, with his title, they couldn’t. How long would that last?

“Love you Papa.”Juno attempts to smile but it falls flat as one of the guards takes her hand.

“Love you sweetheart, more than anything.”

He manages to reply before they take her away from him. The sight hurt but it was for the best. He wasn’t well enough to look after her right now.

The crowd murmurs anxiously, and Varian realised how erratic and unstable he must look. The last time he acted out like this was when he was fourteen, and he was not surprised to see fear in all their eyes. Even after all the good he’d done to redeem himself over the years of course they all saw him the same.

He’s not a prince, he’s not a good husband or father or a helping hand to them. He’s the same criminal he’s always been to them. Just waiting for Eugene to return.

He really was just a placeholder.

The anger bubbled deep in his gut as he just stood there, staring at the ground fists clenched by his side.

“I deserve this. This is karma coming back for me.”

He was foolish to think he was allowed to have this perfect life, to be happy.

“Varian.”

He doesn’t really know whose calling his name, its sounds like many people instead of one.

Looking up dazed Varian got a hard dose of reality.

Concerned faces of all the townsfolk, people offering comfort.

They weren’t judging, they weren’t afraid, they weren’t angry.

Paranoid. Its all in his head. Letting his emotions get in his head threw away all the rationality he prided himself on. He did it when his Father had been trapped and he almost did it again.

“Do you need any help?”

“We’re here for you.”

“Why don’t you come sit down for a bit.”

“He looks a little pale.”

Varian breathes slowly, letting his hands relax.

This wasn’t like when he was fourteen. He did have friends, he had people who loved and trusted him.

He’d face the problem rationally this time. 

Varian wouldn’t make the same mistakes this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this and my other much happier fic at the same time is a surreal experience lmao


	7. I don’t know you anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene might come across a little ooc in this chapter, but this is a really tough situation he and Raps are in, mixed with a lot of pain and bitterness.

Rapunzel could feel the tension after Varian and her parents left the room.

Nobody really knew where to go from here.

She had the urge to just pull Eugene into a hug and kiss him senseless, her happiness that he was right in front of her uncontainable.

Though something held her back.

“I need to sit.”

Rapunzel sighs, sitting back onto her bed tiredly.

“You should take it easy, you just gave birth.”

Cass murmurs supportively, and Rapunzel is grateful to have her friend again.

She deems it safe enough to at least wrap her arms around Cass’s neck in a hug, comforted by the other woman’s squeeze back in response.

“I missed you so much.”

Rapunzel whispers to her, but doesn’t miss the way Eugene looks on longingly.

“Me too Raps.”Cass responds, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She pulls away, but grabs Rapunzel’s hand admiring the golden wedding ring there.

“Seems like you got a pretty good life going on without us though. Husband and now a kid.”

Rapunzel watches as Eugene’s face turns downcast and she uncomfortably takes her hand from Cass, cradling it to her chest.

“Actually I have two children. A little girl, she’s five, though she takes after Varian more than me.”

Eugene’s head snaps up at that comment, looking towards the door and then back to Rapunzel in disbelief.

“That was Varian?”

“He looks a lot different now.”

Rapunzel makes a weak attempt to joke, though only silence follows.

Suddenly she felt like a small child getting in trouble, like she had to justify her reasons for moving on.

She flexed her fingers, wanting someone to just say something.

“It doesn’t mean anything though does it? Please tell me it was just a political choice, that you just married him for circumstance.”

Rapunzel doesn’t answer at Eugene’s shaking voice, the anger and despair seeping through his words

Cass looks uncomfortable and Rapunzel could hardly blame her. This was an uncomfortable conversation.

“Uh...How about I leave you guys alone.”

Rapunzel thanks her wordlessly with a smile and Cass excuses herself from the room.

Eugene barely skips a beat.

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“You won’t like my answer.”

“So it wasn’t political?”

“No do you take me as the type to marry just because Im told to.”

Rapunzel bites back at the insinuation in his voice.

“Im just finding it hard to accept that you moved on so easily.”

Eugene scoffs, refusing to look her way.

She had enough with him looking at her like she did something wrong.

“EASILY!”Rapunzel snaps startling him. She tries so hard not to cry, the strain hurting her throat and stinging her eyes.

“The first four months I refused to talk to anyone, or eat. I never smiled or laughed because I thought life was pointless without you and there was no more good things to be happy about. It took me four years to even consider being romantically involved with someone again. This has been hard for me, so a little sympathy would be nice.”

Despite her anger, Eugene doesn’t back down, just matching with his own.

“Then why marry Varian? Why not just wait for me!”

“Because why should I have to?! Am I not allowed to be happy without you? I was just supposed to miserable for ten years when you were presumed dead! There was no waiting for you, there was grieving and then moving on with my life.”

“Right into Varian’s arms how convenient for the former criminal. Marry the Princess and rule the kingdom, or did he seduce you?”

Eugene spits mockingly.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that!”

“The second then?”

Something snapped at the pure venom in his voice and Rapunzel curled her fists before screaming so hard it burned her throat. “HE WAS HERE TO PICK UP THE PIECES OF MY BROKEN HEART AFTER YOU JUST ABANDONED ME!”

“I SPENT TEN YEARS TRYING TO GET BACK TO YOU! EVERY LIVING, BREATHING MOMENT WAS FOR YOU!”

After the screams fade off, they both just stand there staring at each other, breathing heavily. At his admittance, Rapunzel felt conflicted. Her heart was warmed at the thought of Eugene never once giving up on her, fighting so desperately.

However the man before her, who had just mocked and screamed at her was not the one she remembered.

How long had they even been together before the moonstone? Did they even really know each other? If they did once, were they even the same people now? Rapunzel liked to think after ten years she had somewhat developed as a person. She wasn’t that silly lovestruck teen anymore.

Eugene’s expression turns soft, his eyes watering.

“I still love you.”

“We don’t even know each other anymore.”

Rapunzel responds sadly, taking a step away from him, only for him to catch her hand. This hurt, her head was throbbing, and she felt like she was going to puke.

“We can though....Rapunzel please just give me a chance. We can fix us.”

Looking at the sheer love in his eyes, Rapunzel feels like she’s twenty one again. Engaged and in love with him,

but in her mind those pleading eyes aren’t brown, they’re blue.

She tears her hand away.

“I need to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being the guard on duty in the hall during that fight lmaoo
> 
> I took a break for a little bit there but this fic will be finished. I basically have all the main scenes already written out to the end, I just need to fill in the gaps.
> 
> Also, if this fic is getting you down with all the angst, check out my fluffier Varipunzel fic Compatibility if you need a pick me up!


	8. What do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is having a good time right now

Cassandra was not oblivious to the enraged glare of a five year old.

She had no idea a child that young could even feel that strongly towards someone.

The little one’s scowl was a spitting image of Varian’s. She was definitely his daughter through and through, but she was also very much Rapunzel, the same feisty attitude.

“You got a problem with me kid?”

“You and that man make Papa sad! I don’t like you.”

She spits.

“Mommy doesn’t want to see me anymore. Thats your fault too.”

She could also articulate her thoughts well for a child. Something Cass should have expected from the daughter of Rapunzel and Varian.

Cass’s expression softened when she realised how much heartache was being caused by their return.

Why hadn’t Eugene just listened to her and let it all go?

They could have snuck back out and never been seen. Not throw Rapunzel into turmoil, not unfairly break Varian apart and affect their family. 

For moonstones sake the youngest had just been born and Rapunzel has barely spent anytime with the thing.

The moment she saw Eugene, she shoved the baby into Varian’s arms and basically pushed him out of the room.

The look on the alchemists face is not one Cass will be forgetting any time soon. She needed to find and talk to Varian.

“Im sorry.”Is all Cass can think to say to the girl.

“Whats your name?”

“Juno Cassandra.”

The little girl says proudly.

Cass felt her heart skip a beat. 

They made their daughters middle name after her.

“Pretty name.”

The little girl briefly forgets her anger at the compliment.

“Im named after a Roman goddess and Mama’s best friend.”

Juno rocks back on forth on her heels, telling Cassandra with pride about her name.

“My brothers name is Apollo Flynn. Did you know that Apollo was the greek sun god?”

Now Cassandra felt worse. They had named both their kids after them. They had never really forgotten.

“No I didn’t, can you tell me more?”

Juno seems to forget her anger previous anger completely, babbling excitedly as Cass just listened, feeling miserable about the problems she had caused, past and present.

Rapunzel had never seen her mothers expression so cold before.

Arianna had found Rapunzel, sitting in front of the mural she had painted. The one that was about her life. From the tower to now. She watched how the pictures faded from Eugene to Varian. Heart aching and confused as to what it longed for.

“Have you talked to Varian?”

Rapunzel shakes her head softly at her Mothers question. She wasn’t sure how to face him.

“Its been an entire day Rapunzel.”

“I know its just hard...”

“And this isn’t hard for him?” Arianna interrupts.

“That selfish thinking. Its cruel to Varian not to tell him whats going on.”

Arianna takes Rapunzel’s hand within her own.

“Think from Varian’s perspective. He’s been left in the dark in all this descision making when he should be apart of it. He’s probably panicked and scared, unsure if you’re just going to drop him for Eugene. He’s fearful he’s going to loose everything he’s gained.”

Rapunzel nods along miserably. She didn’t think of it that way, too focused on her own confusing feelings, even when its so obvious. Of course Varian would be scared.

“This isn’t just about you anymore, you have a family to think about.”

Rapunzel groans covering her face with her hand.

“Im a terrible mother, I only just thought about Juno. She’s probably so confused.”

“Rapunzel all I ask is you remember who has been there for you, for the past ten years. Who dried your tears and comforted you, who moved his entire life just to stay with you when you felt miserable. Are you really going to give all that up?”

Rapunzel does think. She thinks about Varian and how he keeps her warm at night, kisses her smile and did everything he could to make sure she was always happy. She thinks about the dork who got so excited that he had made her wedding ring for her, specifically asking Xavier to teach him so he could do so. Or how they basically finished each others sentences because they just knew what each other was thinking that well. Even small things, like his ruffled hair when he woke up, or how when she was painting he’d dot paint onto her nose, and had that cute little snort when he laughed. They had spent a decade of their lives together, and she wanted many more to come with their family.

Rapunzel owed her happiness to Varian and now it was her turn to return it, she would do whatever it took to make him happy.

She loved him and he deserved the world.

Rapunzel firmly shakes her head.

“No. I don’t want to give any of that up. I don’t want to give Varian up or our lives with our children. I love him too much.”

Finally her mother smiles, pressing a kiss to her head.

“Then please go tell him that.”

“I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

Varian whips around to see Eugene standing at the door of his lab, eyes dark, expression unimpressed.

“Excuse me?”

“Or maybe you are? I mean after all you managed to marry into Royalty, nice cosy snug life with all the power you could possibly want.”

Eugene sneers.

“What are you trying to say?”

Varian hadn’t expected their first conversation to go this way. He barely recognised the person before him. It certainly wasn’t his friend. 

“I want to know what your game is here? Because if Rapunzel hadn’t of married you, she and I would be perfectly fine right now.”

That makes Varian angry. What would Eugene know? He wasn’t there to see Rapunzel cry herself to sleep or cut off all the people in her life. He didn’t have to slowly coax her into eating or teach her how to smile and be happy again. No, Eugene didn’t know anything.

“You’re an idiot if you think that. Rapunzel probably wouldn’t still be here if I hadn’t been around to pull her out of her depressive episode.  My intentions were nothing but good, I was just trying to be a friend to her, falling in love was a product of that.”

“Pft, sure. Says the man who once destroyed the Kingdom for his own self interest.”

“You and I were on great terms before your supposed death, so don’t bring that up like its a valid excuse for your anger right now.”

“I have a vaild reason to be angry, you stole my girlfriend!”

Eugene gets so close to Varian, they were basically face to face.

“I didn’t steal her, you left her! Since you’re clearly not dead, what have you been doing for the past ten years huh? Not cheering up your depressed girlfriend thats for sure, well I’ll tell you what Ive been doing, spending every minute of those ten years cheering up my WIFE.”

Eugene looks riled up enough to strike but ultimately it wouldn’t be a wise decision with one of the Automaton’s near by.

Varian had programmed them to respond to different musical tunes. Each tune was a command to do a different thing. He could so easily whistle one and the Automaton would react, throwing Eugene out, or causing him serious bodily harm.

Although thats not who Varian was, he didn’t like to hurt people and avoided conflict when he could.

“Look theres nothing here for you anymore, why don’t you just leave and let Rapunzel be happy.”

Eugene had the audacity to laugh at that.

“You’re still that naive teenager if you think Rapunzel is happy.  She just settled for you because she thought I was dead, thats the only chance you had. Now that Im back she’ll be thinking of me every moment of the day until you’re gone from her mind completely.”

Varian steps away eyes wide. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, that exact thought had been in his head all day.

“Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know Im right you just don’t want to admit it.”

Eugene smirks, seeing that he was getting to Varian.

“Whats going on here?”

Eugene’s turns to look at Cassandra who was standing at the door concerned.

Varian just looks down at the ground, Eugene’s words repeating endlessly in his head, heart beating erratically.

‘Its true, Im just a replacement. My time is up.’

Eugene just leaves, shouldering past Cass as she shoots him a furious glare. When he’s gone she comes to Varian’s side, touching his shoulder gently.

“Hey, are you okay? What did he say to you?”

“Nothing that wasn’t true.”

Varian murmurs numbly, pulling away from her touch.

“Look, don’t listen to him. He’s just hurt. This isn’t easy for anybody.”

“This shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

Varian snaps suddenly angry. This wasn’t fair. Why wasn’t he allowed to just be happy?

“Where the hell were you two?! And why only just come back now, after a whole decade?”

Cass sighs, running a hand through her hair, before sitting on Varian’s desk.

“After the Sundrop and Moonstone exploded, those closest to it, Eugene, Zhan Tiri and I were all taken to her dimension. The one she had been trapped in by Demanitus. We didn’t know how to get out.”

Varian isn’t convinced. His mind only telling him the world was simply against him. 

“Look Varian, that not me justifying that being here is a good thing. I tried to tell Eugene not to come here. I knew Rapunzel would have moved on with her life. Im sorry you got dragged into all of this.”

Her apology felt hollow to him. He didn’t want to hear it.

Varian shakes his head before going to leave, just wanting this conversation, this day, to be over.

“Look if you need a friend to talk to..”

Cass attempts.

“It doesn’t matter by the sounds of it I won’t be around for much longer anyway.”

Varian mutters sadly, no longer having the energy to be bitter about it. 

Rapunzel found Varian in Juno’s room, with Juno asleep, cuddled up on one side and Apollo swaddled in his arms.

The sight brought a soft smile to her lips until the guilt hit.

She really had been a terrible mother and wife for the past two days.

She just gave birth to her son and had barely spent any time with him. 

Not to think of how much this situation must be tough on Varian, not helped at all by how coldly she treated him at first.

Rapunzel couldn’t help it. The stress of the Eugene situation had really got to her, and before talking to her mother, she really was conflicted. 

She and Eugene were basically strangers now. He didn’t know the woman she had grown to become.

He would always be her first love and maybe now even a good friend but she was in love with the man who dried her tears, made her laugh, helped bring her children into the world and stood by her side no matter what. 

Rapunzel told Eugene as much, he had understood better this time, no more tears to cry, no more pointless screaming and hurtful words. He couldn’t just waltz back into her life ten years later and expect everything to be the same. Maybe he had come to that realisation now.

“I hope we can at least remain friends?”

Eugene hadn’t answered to that, just numbly nodded before excusing himself from the room.

He needed time to mourn their lost relationship Cass explained.

Rapunzel had four years to do that, so she’d let him be.

Besides, Eugene wasn’t the person she needed to be making up to.

Rapunzel silently pads forward to slip onto the bed, taking Apollo into her arms and rustling to lay next to Varian.

His eyes flutter open at the loss of the baby from his arms, but they lack their usual warmth.

He looks to her and then up to to the roof with a heavy sigh, draping his left arm over his eyes. The sparkle of the ring on his hand is what catches her attention, instinctively she runs her knuckles over the matching ring on her own hand. 

Rapunzel opens her mouth to speak but his soft voice stops her.

“Don’t. I really don’t want to talk about it. For tonight can we just pretend that everything is fine. Please.”

His voice cracks with the word ‘please’ and she could tell he was trying so hard to keep himself together.

“Okay.”Rapunzel murmurs softly. Varian turns his back to her, cuddling Juno close.

Even though they were sharing a bed like they always did, Rapunzel had never felt so cold and alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I realise, is a lot of talking,  
> it needed to be done, so much is happening lmao 
> 
> Also it may come across that I don’t like New Dream or Eugene, but I do! (Im a multi shipper) Im just a messy bitch who lives for drama 😏  
> Also that Varipunzel is a valid ship that I want to write for as its my fav


	9. You’re not a Replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we start to leave the angst and get some fluff

“I need to make things right.”

Rapunzel murmured, to no one in particular.

It had been three days, and Varian wouldn’t talk to her. He seemed so despondent. There had to be something she could do to cheer him up. To prove she loved him.

“The Day of Hearts festival is in two days.”

Arianna casually mentions, earning the attention of Cassandra.

Rapunzel’s expression immediately lit up. 

“Thats perfect!” She first confessed her love to him at the Day of Hearts Festival. It seemed to long ago now. Things were so much simpler back then. She almost wished she could go back to that. Almost. 

“I can spend the entire day just making it up to Varian. We’ll do all the things we love together and I’ll be able to apologise.”

Arianna’s expression is one of approval so Rapunzel knew the idea was good. She was so thankful for her mothers honesty being the only one to really snap Rapunzel from her childish actions and tell the truth of the situation. The tower was no longer an excuse to act selfishly and she needed to be the adult here and heal the hurt she and Eugene had caused to Varian. 

“I have a plan to make.”

Rapunzel was relieved when the Day of Hearts finally came around. She couldn’t stand the cold and awkward tension between her and Varian any longer. She wanted things back to the way they were before. For his warm smile and love filled gaze. Not the constant paranoia that radiated his aura, like he was afraid she’d change her mind and drop him in an instant for Eugene.

‘He has every right to feel that way, because you almost did.’

An ugly voice reminds her.

She shook it away. Now wasn’t the time for that.

The plan involved a few things. One, as much she adored her children, they needed to be cared for by someone else. Rapunzel had been surprised when Cassandra offered. She had been a firm support these past few days. Rapunzel had a sneaking suspicion Cass was trying to make up for her misdeeds before the destruction of the Moonstone.

Rapunzel hadn’t really had time to dwell on that with her troubled love life in the way.

The second part of her plan. Take Varian’s wedding ring. It sounded horrible in practise but she had a valid reason, discreetly dropping it off to Xavier with a request.

If Varian had noticed its absence, he didn’t vocalise it. He really didn’t talk much at all these days besides the happy facade he put on for Juno and Apollo. Even the polite smiles he gave to those in court were terribly fake. The townfolk don’t seem fooled about it for some reason, asking about the Prince’s health every chance they got. Rapunzel hadn’t missed the occasional glare from them when she walked in town. She had no idea what that was about but just shrugged it off.

After feeding Apollo, Rapunzel brought both her children to Cass.

Juno was instantly excited to see Cassandra, racing over to give the woman a hug.

“Aunt Cassie!”

It had barely been two weeks and already Juno had become fast friends with Cass. They got along quite well.

Rapunzel gently placed Apollo into Cass’s arms, giving the baby a soft kiss on the forehead.

“So you are sure you can handle my children for a day?”

“I’ll be fine, go Raps, Varian needs you more right now.”

Cass replies Juno’s hand firmly in her own.

“Where are you going Mama?”

Juno tilts her head to the side curiously.

Rapunzel can’t help but smile at her inquisitive nature. She was Varian’s daughter all right.

“Im gonna go try romance Papa.”

Juno’s green eyes immediately spark with joy.

“You’re gonna make Papa not so sad anymore?”

“Im gonna try sweetheart. So you have to be good for Aunt Cass okay?”

“Okay. Love you Mama.”

“I love you too sweetie.”

With a new found determination, Rapunzel went to go find Varian.

Varian was concerned. He hadn’t seen either of his kids all morning. Which was strange because he was usually the one to take care of them. Rapunzel fed Apollo and then passed him to Varian, and they all want on with their day, ignoring the obvious rift in their relationship.

Perhaps Arianna was doing something with them today. Peculiar but not out of the question.

“If you’re looking for our children, they’re being looked after by someone else today.”

Varian’s attention was caught by the soft voice of Rapunzel. 

He was quite confused by how she was dressed.

In blue. The colour she only wore for him. Her hair was clipped with a pin that was designed to look like the sun and moon, a gift he had given her many years ago when he first learned to make jewellery for her.

“Did you dress for me today?”

“Of course I did. I always do on the Day of Hearts.”

Varian couldn’t believe he had forgotten about the Day of Hearts. Every year he always planned in advance, making sure it was perfect for Rapunzel.

But lately the days seem to blend together, and he was just miserably going through the motions.

Now even the thought of a Romance Festival made him feel ill.

Rapunzel gently grabs his hand.

“Come on, spend the day with me.”

She didn’t really give him a chance to decline as she was already excitedly dragging him along the halls of the Castle. 

The familiarity of her hand within his and her joyful smile, brought back good memories, and for the smallest moment, Varian felt okay again.

The town square was lively, full of heart decorations, flowers and couples in love as well as the podium with the journal in it. 

There was music, dancing, kids laughing. The atmosphere was contagious, love really was just an infectious feeling.

Though all Rapunzel could feel was the judgemental stares of her various subjects.

She had finally realised whey they were all so mad at her. They were the ones who had to pick up the broken pieces of her husband’s heart when he had a panic attack. She hadn’t even known about that because she was too busy with her own turmoil.

They saw that Rapunzel had been slowly tearing Varian apart and she could barely blame them for their current scepticism.

Rapunzel was determined to fix things, she was going to prove how much she loved him. Varian deserved to be adored.

Thankfully her plan was going into action.

Leading Varian by the hand she headed straight for the fountain, making him sit on the edge.

“I made you something.”

“You made me something?”

The bewilderment in his voice was too cute.

Rapunzel playfully grins.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Skipping off, Rapunzel found the flowers she had hid earlier.

The ones she had purposely studied in Varian’s notes to find out how he made them.

The beautiful multi coloured flowers that dazzled her every year.

Varian was still waiting patiently by the fountain when she returned, looking bored. She aimed to fix that.

When his eyes landed on the bouquet in her hands, his expression morphed into one of joy.

“Did you make my Day of Hearts flowers for me?”

Rapunzel giggled and sat next to him, picking one from its stem and placing it in his hair.

“You make them every year for me and I wanted today to be special.”

“How did you know how to make them?”

He smiles softly and plucks one to place in her hair.

“Your notes in our room, I like to read them. Actually every time you make something new, I read your work.”

Varian looks touched, his cheeks going red.

“You seriously care about my scribbles.”

Rapunzel lifted a hand to caress his cheek.

“I love your scribbles, I love your creativity and your intelligence and your kindness. I love everything about you.”

She kissed his cheek softly before placing more flowers in his hair.

She managed to get another warm smile from him as he allowed her to shower him with affection.

The music escalated and soon couples started to pull each other up for a dance which gave Rapunzel an idea.

“Come on lets dance!”

She pulled Varian abruptly to his feet and dragged him into the square, leading him straight into the steps of the quick paced dance.

They spun around so quickly with the music that the world began to blur and it was just her and Varian, no one else.

Suddenly he laughs, something she hadn’t seen in two weeks since Eugene. He actually looked happy.

After the dance she pulled him over to the next part of her plan.

“Okay whats happening now?”

Varian asks as she hands him some pink chalk.

Rapunzel smirks holding up her own blue chalk.

“Lets draw.”

They spent about an hour just drawing on the ground with various kids and teens who were overjoyed to spend time with the Prince and Princess. Occasionally she’d smear some chalk on his face earning more snorts and giggles from him. His laugh had always been contagious and the colourful flower petals throughout his hair, and blotches of pink and blue over his face, made her realise what she had almost thrown away. A loving relationship with a man she adored.

One last stop.

After they had wiped the majority of the chalk from their faces and clothes, looking down at their masterpieces (which had been drawings of Ruddiger) Rapunzel took his hand again and headed towards Xaviers.

“Ah the Princess and Prince of Corona, are you enjoying your Day of Hearts?”

Xavier greets warmly.

“Its been wonderful.”Varian responds giving Rapunzel’s hand a squeeze.

“Im here to pick up the thing I gave you last week.”

The smith nods at Rapunzel’s request knowing exactly what she was talking about despite Varian’s confusion.

Xavier hands her the small box, his eyes seemed to say, ‘don’t mess this up.’

She wouldn’t.

Just as the sky began to darken, Rapunzel led Varian back to their room in the Castle and out to the balcony where she had a picnic prepared.

“So we can watch the fireworks.”

She explained even though he hadn’t asked.

“We still have time before they start.”

Varian sits with her in the little fort she had built from pillows and blankets.

“Well it gives me time for this.”

Rapunzel held out the box Xavier had given on her palm, gesturing for him to take it.

Varian tentatively takes the box and opens it, looking confused at its contents.

“Its my wedding ring. I had wondered where it went, I feared the worst....”

She knew what fear he was alluding to. That she had taken it from him because she didn’t want to be with him anymore.

“I did take it, but only so I could add something to it. Look on the inside.”

The inside was engraved with the words,

“Forever and Ever.” Varian read aloud looking up to Rapunzel in confusion.

“Varian...I know that these past few days have been rough and that I have been awful to not only you but our children. My mother told me that you weren’t coping. The fact she had to tell me instead of me just knowing because I was so self absorbed is awful. I can’t even count all the times you’ve been there for me when Ive broken down so its so hypocritical of me not to do the same for you. Truth is, I had a moment of weakness but I love you more than anything. I love our family and our life here. I wouldn’t trade that for anything. So I made a reminder, that I will love you forever and ever.”

Tears run down his cheeks and Rapunzel only just noticed they were running down hers too.

Varian clutches the ring tightly.

“I was so scared that I was going to loose you, loose everything that we’ve built up together. That I was just a replacement.”

“Im sorry, Im sorry, Im so sorry.”

Rapunzel sobbed gently pulling him into a kiss, wanting to kiss away all the pain and doubt and fear. She murmured as many sorry’s as she could between kisses. 

The fireworks crack, lighting up the sky with a pink heart.

They pull away to watch as flecks of light cut through the darkness.

Rapunzel, takes the ring sliding it onto his finger.

“You are not a replacement.”

Those were the words Varian needed to hear, because he breaks down crying, cuddling into her chest.

Rapunzel lays her head on top of his, running her fingers through his dark hair.

“All those years ago you did everything you could to make me happy. Im returning that favour.”

“Just being with you makes me happy.”

He murmurs, wiping away his tears and finally managing a genuine smile.

“Come here.”Rapunzel coos before pulling him into another kiss.

The sky lit up with an array of colours, those in the world below ooo-ing and ahh-ing at the impressive sceptical. However the Royal Couple of Corona, just retreated to their room, instead only being amazed by each other. Relieved that everything was at it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo gonna be brutally honest here the next chapter is smutty. Nothing too graphic but Im definitely insinuating. Can you blame me, they just made up
> 
> But I made sure there was nothing plot relevant so you can deadass just skip the next chapter if thats not your vibe and you won’t miss anything 😌


	10. Sweet Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder this is the smut chapter,  
> nothing graphic but I understand even light smut still isn’t peoples thing.  
> Theres nothing plot relevant here so you can skip if you’re not vibin 🥰

These past two weeks Rapunzel had been so frightened that Varian would never want to speak to her again let alone touch her again.

It wasn’t until he was pressing kisses on her wrists and palms did she realise how much she had really missed his touch.

Over their span of time together they rarely ever fought. They never rose their voices or resulted to childish or toxic behaviour. Always sitting and talking, barely even worth the title of fight. Disagreement more like. 

They had never gone a day without touching each other, small kisses, brushes of fingers, sharing warmth. 

Being completely cut off with the Eugene situation had been hell.

“I missed you.”Rapunzel murmurs softly, their dark room occasionally lighting up with colour for the balcony windows view of the fireworks.

“Hmm.”Varian simply hums, brushing a thumb over her bottom lip, his blue eyes soft with adoration.

How she had yearned for him to look at her like that again. His hands smooth down her sides to rest on her hips drawing her in so they were as close as they could possibly be to each other.

They both know where this is going, as she leans in to kiss him, at first gently only for it to get more desperate.

They had made love many times, as most married couples do. Rapunzel adored the idea of whole heartedly being one with someone. Whether it was to unwind after a stressful day to comfort or to tease. She in particular teased a lot and Varian always fell for it.

It was just so romantic.

Though she wouldn’t describe their first time as romantic. 

It was their wedding night, shoved into their room by drunken relatives saying, “Have fun~ Consummate your marriage and make it official!”

The expectations only made them both incredibly nervous. Rapunzel had never done this before and Varian certainly hadn’t, her being his first (and hopefully last) everything.

It was awkward, noses and heads bumping into each other, a little bit of discomfort for Rapunzel herself at first, as her Mother had warned her.

She’d almost wished they had just done it before, maybe in the heat of the moment so it was a bit more natural.

Though as that wedding night progressed, it wasn’t so bad. After a few awkward attempts they laughed it off and talked for a bit, then naturally gravitated to each other. 

Now after a decade together, he knew what she liked. What made her whine and squeal. Even things she did to cause him to moan and fervently whisper her name like a prayer.

They had this down to a science.

Through half lidded eyes, Rapunzel sighs as he presses open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His hands so expertly unthreading the lace ribbons in the back of her dress with practised ease.

Clothes peel off so easily as she whispers affirmations to him, fingers threading through his hair. 

“I love you.”

“You’re everything to me.”

“I’d be lost without you.”

With every declaration he rewards her, his knuckles brush her stomach, his tongue brushing the pulse of her neck.

Her nails scrape down his back with every roll of the hips. Moaning and praising.

“I love you so much.”

Their eyes connect for a moment and Rapunzel is so grateful that man embracing her had blue eyes. 

She screams his name so she would never again forget who loved her unconditionally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, I am soft with a lot of emotions okay 🥺


	11. Progress though small is still progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can’t we be friends~

The walls in Rapunzel’s...well Eugeneguesses the royal couples room now, (That thought hurt) was almost exactly how he remembered it. Splashes of colour and draping of fabric and crystals everywhere. The reading nook in her bookcase still snug with pillows and blankets. However there were now touches of Varian. Scribbles of notes, equations and alchemical formulas pinned onto the wall, various books open on the desk, with small samples of metals and rare crystals.

There was a little perch for Pascal and Ruddiger, that mimicked a tree.

What really made it familiar was the paintings on the walls. Eugene smiled as he ran his hand over some of the older ones, starting to fade from time. Some of Cass, some of him and Rapunzel, but the brighter colours that drew his attention were from a different section of the wall.

It was like a timeline of events, everything that had happened that started with the battle of the moonstone. 

It was disturbing as the first few in the line were very dark and unlike Rapunzel’s usual style.

A little Rapunzel that was crying all by herself, consumed in darkness.

Then the next one was a little lighter, the Rapunzel still had a frown but was no longer crying, as Varian had a hand on her shoulder, a comforting look on his face.

Then it travelled into happier pictures that was soft and bright.

Rapunzel’s 21st birthday, Rapunzel pinning the Royal Engineer badge onto Varian’s vest. 

Then it was them watching fireworks at the Heart Festival.

Then it trailed to artwork that made his heart stop,

Rapunzel down on one knee, ring box in hand, as Varian stood before her looking surprised.

She had proposed to him? The thought stung after how many times Eugene had proposed to her and got shot down.

The next painting was a little grander, big and bright with different flourishes.

The Queen and King looked on proudly as Rapunzel stood in a white gown, sharing a kiss with Varian at their wedding.

Next it was Rapunzel cradling a swollen stomach, after that Varian cradling a baby with dark hair that Eugene supposed was Juno.

The next artwork wasn’t finished yet, clearly Rapunzel’s work in progress. 

From what he could tell it was Varian, holding Juno and Rapunzel holding baby Apollo. It made sense that she hadn’t had time to finish it yet.

As Apollo had only just been born two weeks ago and the whole situation with Eugene himself had gotten in the way.

There it was on the walls. Her entire history after he was thought to be dead.

The history that should have been his.

“Hey love, Apollo’s starting to get fussy an.....”

Varian enters the room, his blue eyes confused when he spots Eugene.

“Oh I thought you were Rapunzel... wait what are you doing in here?”

Eugene couldn’t blame Varian’s skepticism. It was weird that he was just chilling uninvited in their bedroom.

“Sorry I was just...”He lamely gestured up to the paintings on the walls.

“Oh right. She really needs to finish the last one.”

Varian smiles looking up at the paintings with warmth.

Eugene took a moment to look at the younger man that had essentially filled his role.

He remembered very little about Varian from when he first disappeared. Other than in his youth he had been kind, intelligent and very very emotional. Thats the part that worried Eugene, if he ever snapped again what would that mean for Rapunzel? Perhaps that wasn’t a fair thought on Varian’s behalf, but these days he found himself too bitter to care about the feelings of others.

“You better take good care of Rapunzel.”

Apparently that had not been the right thing to say, because Varian’s expression turned sour.

Eugene only ever seemed to cause fights these days.

“What do you think Ive been doing for the past ten years! You have no right to say that to me.”

Varian snaps, coming face to face with Eugene. He could only panic when realised Varian had gotten really tall and broad shouldered. Probably not the best to start a physical fight.

“Who did you think held her when she cried endlessly after your death. Who do you think made every excuse to see her laugh. Who managed to get her out of the bed in the morning when she didn’t want to go any further because life seemed so meaningless?”

Eugene didn’t dare to interrupt slowly realising his mistake.

“I did! I left my home permanently just so I could spend every day with her so she wouldn’t feel abandoned. Im the one who held her hair back when she was throwing her guts up. I was there to raise her child, my child! 

Ive done more for her than you ever could!”

Varian steps back having calmed down a little but his glare was still ever present.

“At first I felt insecure because I thought I was your replacement but now I know better. I love and know Rapunzel better than you ever could. So don’t you dare tell me to take care of her when my entire adult life has been for nothing but her.”

He murmurs before angrily whipping around to leave the room.

Eugene felt the remaining fragments of his heart shatter, realising that everything Varian had just said was true. He really didn’t know Rapunzel anymore. He’d practically abandoned her so how could he criticise the man who actually stayed around to help pick up the pieces.

Eugene needed a drink.

“Ahh someone seems much happier today.”

Cass muses when she see’s Varian emerge from Juno’s room. Most likely just putting her to bed.

Varian looked so much livelier, a spring in his step, a smile on his face.

“I feel much more confident.”

“Good because confidence is what I remember you for. Im guessing your Day of Hearts was good then.”

“Amazing. Exactly what we needed, time to ourselves. No offence Cass.”

“None taken. While its been a bit of a weird adjustment, you and Raps are actually really good together and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t adore your daughter.”

Cass wasn’t sure what it was about Juno. Maybe she reminded her of a younger more hopeful Rapunzel. One that she hadn’t hurt and betrayed.

If one thing was for sure, Cass wouldn’t make the same mistakes and would protect Juno with her life.

That was her repayment for all the wrong she had caused Rapunzel. 

“Juno adores you too. Its good to see you readjusting Cass.”

Her heart is warmed that be genuinely cares for her return and that he didn’t hate her when he had every right to.

“Thanks Varian.”

She looks around expectantly. She thought the Royal Couple would be practically glued to each other after they made up.

Wheres Raps?”

“Bonding with Apollo. She feels terrible because she hasn’t really spent time with him and those first few months are crucial for mother and child.”

Varian explains.

Cass grimaces.

“Yeah thats probably a good idea then.”

“Your Highness.”

Cass and Varian turn to see Stan and Pete approach and respectfully bow.

“Whats going on?” 

Varian asks, his voice wavering with concern. He was on edge and Cass hardly blamed him.

Could this poor guy just have some peace.

“Uh theres some disturbance in the town from a drunkard.”Stan reports hesitantly.

“Why can’t you just handle that?”

Varian frowns and Cass agreed. Hardly a problem to bother the Prince for.

The guards shuffle uncomfortably.

“Its uh....Eugene. We wanted to ask Princess Rapunzel what should be done about it.”

“No don’t bother the Princess with this.”

Varian sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I’ll deal with it.”

Stan and Pete give a curt bow, murmuring your Highness before Varian waves them away.

“Im going to have to be the better man here aren’t I?”He turns to ask Cass.

“You don’t have to be, you just are. Which is why you’re the only man I know who would go help his wife’s ex.”

Cass says with a hint of amusement.

Varian just continues to look displeased, his entire happy demeanour gone.

“Do you want me to come help?”

She offers but he shakes his head.

“No. I’ll deal with this.”

Eugene was quite content on his side in a gutter, drunkenly singing off pitch to himself.

The figure that loomed above him however soured his mood.

“Ughhhh what do you want?”

“Im here to help you not get arrested you ungrateful drunk.”

Varian says coldly in return. 

“You’re disturbing the peace, get up.”

“Pfft disturbing who, iss the middle of the night.”Eugene slurs, rolling onto his other side in the gutter.

“My peace for one.”Varian snaps, pulling Eugene up into a sitting position and swinging his arm over his shoulder to stand him up.

Then starts a slow painful hobble to the castle.

“Oh how lucky am I...the great Prince of Corona comes to save me.”

Eugene drawls, trying to fill the silence as they walk. Well Varian was doing most of the walking.

“Got the power, got the castle, got my girlfriend, got everything that he could eveeeeeer want. Bet the hearts festival was fun, raining on everyone else’s parade. Snatch up anyone else’s girlfriend while you’re at it?”

Varian abruptly dropped Eugene so he landed hard onto his ass right on the ground.

The Prince gives him a venomous glare as Eugene grumbles a few drunken curses.

“I don’t have to help you. I could be warm in my bed with my wife and children but Im out in the cold helping your drunk ass.”

“Should have saved yourself the trouble.”Eugene spits miserably.

“Rapunzel loves you oh so much so I don’t need your charity to make you just look even better in her eyes.”

“Im doing this because Im not sure if you care to remember but we were friends once.”

Theres a moment of silence.

“I thought the world of you Eugene. I trusted and looked up to you. When you died I was just as distraught as Rapunzel, trying my best to fill in your shoes and make her happy because I thought thats what you would have wanted.”

Eugene’s averts his eyes to the ground, his gut swirling with a mix of shame and guilt.

“Look Eugene, I know this a hard situation, for everyone, but you really need to step up. Either be a friend to Rapunzel and I or leave. But don’t waste your life away here making everyone else miserable. Be the good person I know you can be.”

More silence. 

Then Eugene lets out a heavy sigh.

“You’re right. Im sorry I keep causing so much grief, but I don’t think Im a good person anymore.”

Varian doesn’t move, his eyes steely.

Then wordlessly be helps Eugene back up.

“Makes some changes and be a better person, drinking in a ditch is not a good way to start.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly getting better, the angst is almost gone, almost
> 
> Writing these two as besties in ‘Compatibility’ and then coming back to this fic is like serious whiplash


	12. Hug it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a little group therapy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did not abandon this story, but I struggled with this chapter in particular for a long time

Varian covered his mouth with a gloved hand as a yawn escaped. He was absolutely exhausted from last night spending it by Eugene’s side making sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit and die.

An intrusive thought said that could solve all his problems, but he knew in his heart he didn’t really feel that way at all. A small part deep deep down still wanted the old Eugene back, maybe even a tiny slither of the friendship they had before. Though now that seemed impossible while he was married to Rapunzel, and there was nothing on heaven and earth that could seperate Varian from his soulmate.

Nigel droned on and on, only increasing Varian’s current headache.

The Royal Advisor was a nuisance at best and it only made Varian sour at the realisation that he had turned down the Advisor position a few years ago. He wouldn’t be able to take up the mantle anyway now as Prince. Maybe he could give it to someone else?

“Your Highness?”

Nigel interrupts his thoughts, face sour.

“Are you listening?”

“Sorry continue.”

Varian waves his hand dismissively and Nigel rolls his eyes before continuing.

Neither were pleased Varian had to take over some of Rapunzel’s Royal Duties while she was resting with new born Apollo.

What Varian needed was a good nap. It wouldn’t solve his problems but it might help the headache.

A nap with Rapunzel and the kids in the sun out in a grassy field somewhere, now that would be nice. Maybe he should visit Old Corona with them. His dad hadn’t gotten to meet his new grandson yet. Though probably considered running away, a little break is exactly what they needed.

Varian made a mental note to suggest it to Rapunzel. 

“Oh theres his Royal Highness!”

The mocking call of two women is familiar and sure enough when Varian enters his lab, Catalina and Kiera are lounging about.

“Here comes trouble.”Varian teases, placing down all the work he had to do on his desk and taking off his gloves. He could ignore it for a bit, too tired to attempt it now.

“When did you two get back in town?”

“Literally just now.”

Kiera shrugs, picking up a vial, looking at the neon green liquid and then vigorously shaking it.

Varian simply takes it out of her hands, placing it back onto the rack with the others.

“Do you have any plans besides annoying me?”

“Awww but you’re our favourite big brother to annoy.”Cat laughs softly.

“I really wanted to see your new baby. Heard Raps had them as we were travelling back to Corona.”

Varian swells with pride when he thinks about his family.

“Yes Rapunzel and I have a son now, Apollo.”

“Can we see him?”Both girls ask excitedly, still showing that childlike enthusiasm despite being in their late teens.

“Of course, I was about to go to Rapunzel now. She’ll be excited to see you both.”

“Awesome.”

Varian was happy to see the girls again, finally having a sense of familiarity in the sea of unfavourable circumstances.

After the Battle of Zhan Tiri and Lance’s fleeing, Kiera and Catalina had become akin to little sisters to Varian. They needed someone to look out for them and he understood more than anyone what it was like to be left on your own. 

The girls babble about their adventures, Varian contently listening as they made their way down the castle halls towards the Nursery.

The chatter instantly dies when they hear a distinct boisterous laugh from down the hall in the den. Kiera and Cat freeze by his side.

That sounded like...

Sure enough when the trio rounded the corner to enter the den, there standing by Eugene and Cass was Lance.

Varian’s headache upgraded to a migraine.

Lance turns to look their way, his smile tripling in size his previous conversation dying.

“Well if it isn’t...girls you’re so grown up now! And Varian if it weren’t for your hair I wouldn’t have recognised you.”

He rushes towards them arms out as if he wanted to scoop them into a hug, but instantly Varian, Cat and Kiera all step back with wary looks.

Lance flinches and drops his arms back down to his side, at least having the sense to look slightly guilty. 

“Ah I guess it has been a while.”

“You think.”Kiera snarks, making everyone fall back into an awkward silence.

Varian fiddled with his wedding ring, a nervous habit he picked up since the first moment he wore it.

Lance notices and decides to latch onto that as a new conversation subject. 

“I heard you and Rapunzel got married, that must be awkward for everyone.”

Its a weak attempt at a joke but Varian and Eugene behind Lance, do not appreciate it.

“Thanks for pointing that out Lance as if that hasn’t been the cause of contention for the past few weeks.”

Varian snarks bitterly.

More silence.

“I guess I have some explaining to do.”

Lance rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

Theres a hum that trails down the hall and Rapunzel appears at the doorway. Her expression brightens.

“Oh girls hello!”

Lance is momentarily forgotten as Rapunzel races over to give Kiera and Catalina a hug.

Though the tension is still thick in the air.

“Hows your baby?”

Cat finally gets to ask her question.

“He’s wonderful. Blue eyes like Varian and brown hair like me.”

Both girls “aww” at Rapunzel’s proud report. When Juno was born they had been the same, playing with her and giving her treats, they would most likely do the same for Apollo. 

“Ive just put him down for a nap and Juno is with her grandparents but I know she’ll be overjoyed to see you both.”

But while Cat was focused on talking to Rapunzel, Varian noticed that Kiera’s gaze was stuck on Lance, and she was furious.

“Did you think about us?”

Rapunzel and Cat’s chatter is immediately cut by Kiera’s scathing question and everyone looks to Lance for his response.

“Of course I did.”

“Clearly not enough since you just dipped.”

Varian barely just hears Cass whisper to Eugene,

“Here we go again.”

He couldn’t help but agree with her, all anyone seemed to do was fight these days. His trip to Old Corona with his family was now seeming more and more out of reach. Now he only felt agitated. 

“This is great more long lost friends returning.”

Noticing his distress, Rapunzel brushes a hand through Varian’s hair.

“Why are you so upset? This is a good thing.”

“Yeah everyone coming back and acting like nothings wrong or nothing happened.”

Varian scoffs.

Lance just looks confused.

“But nothing did happen?”

“Because you weren’t there to deal with it! You’re a coward Lance, you ran away when things got tough. You abandoned Rapunzel, in her time of need, you left Catalina and Kiera, orphans who depended on you as a father figure and you left me to pick up all the pieces! And you think you can just come back with no consequences. I for one am not putting up with this. Im tired of everything being MY responsibility.”

Everyone goes quiet, Lance in particular looking quite hurt. He turns to the girls.

“Do you feel the same?”

“I mean yeah...did you expect us to greet you back with open arms after you left?”Cat murmurs uncomfortably, holding her sisters hand for support.

Finally theres a loud clap, everyone’s gazes fall on Rapunzel. She points at the ground, pretty features firm.

“Everyone sit down, we are not leaving this room until we’ve talked through everything and I mean everything.”

Her eyes scanned upon every last person in the room.

“From everyone. All sides of the story.”

The she plops onto the floor, sitting with her legs crossed.

Everyone cautiously follows suit, sitting in a loose circle.

To Varian it felt entirely awkward but he knew Rapunzel’s idea was a good one. He was tried of yelling and accusations.

Once everyone is sitting, Rapunzel pulls a paint brush from her hair, holding it up for them all to see.

“This is the talking brush. Only the person holding it is allowed to talk. This way no one will be interrupting anyone.”

“I’d like to go first.”

Eugene speaks up, holding his hand out for the brush which Rapunzel happily obliges with a smile.

Varian tries his best to squash down the jealously bubbling in his stomach, though is soon settled when Rapunzel leans into his side, her fingers curling around his.

They all give Eugene their full attention as he nervously hits the brush handle into his palm.

“Since coming back I haven’t exactly...”He searches for the words.

“...been myself. This has been hard and I could probably be a little easier on Varian, I admit my actions haven’t exactly been great, but I need you all to hear where Im coming from. If I could talk about my experience in the other realm.”

Everyone simply nods and Varian in particular felt his curiosity bubbling. The drama between himself, Eugene and Rapunzel had taken priority, so much so that nobody had even bothered to ask how Eugene and Cass even survived.

“When the Moonstone and Sundrop collided, the following blast snagged me and Cass. When I woke up I found myself in this weird realm.” 

Eugene’s brows furrow as if what he is trying to recall isn’t particularly pleasant.

“I couldn’t feel time, there was nothing there that even looked anything like our reality. It was like walking eternally through a hall of mirrors. The only other person I could see was Cass and we wandered for what felt like days. It seemed like there was no end in sight. And then randomly the mirrors cracked and the world around us shattered until we found ourselves half way across the world. I didn’t care how long it took I was so determined to get back to Rapunzel. We travelled for years and then we came here....”

His brown gaze locks onto Varian.

“And everything was different. I endured all that, for nothing. So sorry for acting out but I think I had every right to. All Ive ever known has been ripped away from me, can you really blame me?”

It was like the rest of the room wasn’t even there. Like it was just Eugene and Varian, his final words directly aimed at the alchemist and no one else.

Was Eugene expecting Varian to apologise? Anger was the first thing he felt but he pushed it aside to speak rationally and calmly.

“I sympathise with your plight, Im sorry you had to suffer that but I am not sorry that Im with Rapunzel and I shouldn’t have to be. And your trauma as terrible as it doesn’t excuse you being a shitty person, it only explains it. Get therapy if you need it but stars stop attacking me.”

Eugene bows his head and closes his eyes, just nodding like he was finally accepting this was how things were.

“You’re right. I need to find a new purpose and start again.”

Theres a soft silence but not an awkward one. If anything Varian felt slightly relieved, like there was finally an understanding between him and Eugene.

The talking paintbrush is wordlessly passed to Lance who immediately blurted out.

“I was a coward! And Im sorry, I felt scared that I lost everything I knew and Ive never been good at facing emotions, only running from them. So I have no good excuse and you don’t all have to forgive me at all. I just want to try and redeem myself.”

Always a believer for second chances Rapunzel smiles encouragingly and truthfully, Varian himself couldn’t deny Lance without being a hypocrite. However it was Kiera and Catalina who needed to come to their own decision.

The girls look to each other and almost seem to have their own conversation just by their gestures before turning back to Lance.

“We’re willing to give you a chance.”

Lance looks as if he wants to cry, but bites back the tears. Instead handing the brush to Cass. She doesn’t seem to want it.

“Um...I don’t really know what to say. Eugene pretty much summed up how terrible the other realm was, but I guess I never really apologised for my part of the Zhan Tiri reign. Im just thankful Raps that you let me back into your life, let alone let me spend time with your daughter. I will spend my whole never being able to make up to you for the horrible things I did.”

“Cass theres no debt here.”

Rapunzel smiles softly. 

“Ive long forgiven you, all of you.”

Her gaze falls upon, Cass, Lance, Eugene and yes even Varian himself.

“Im just glad we’re all together again. We managed to survive! All of us have suffered through some terrible trauma, and each and everyone of us are valid in feeling these emotions. Though it won’t be easy, we can’t wish for a life in the past, we simply have to try and move forward.”

Rapunzel’s words are incredibly moving and for the first time, it causes everyone to smile. 

She bounces to her feet and throws her arms open.

“Come on lets hug it all out!”

Rapunzel before letting anyone protest, drags in Varian and Eugene, while Lance excitedly grabs the remaining and joins the others.

Varian tried to squirm away when he realises Eugene is the one closest to him.

“No I don’t want a hug from you.”

“Come on, its part of the healing process.”

Eugene insists, pulling the cringing Varian into his arms, squeezing him probably a little harder than necessary.

“Team Awesome reunited.”

“Please shut up.”

Varian whines but can’t help the slight smile on his lips.

“Its either this or I clock you in the jaw.”

“Try me”Varian grumbles.

“This is awkward.”

Cass mumbles from the centre of the clump.

“I think its kinda nice.”

Cat sighs snuggling in closer.

They all stay like that for a little longer than necessary, the talking brush forgotten and Varian’s headache was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, theres more drama to ensue because who doesn’t love drama!


End file.
